


Thunderstorms

by Smugdendingle (orphan_account)



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddles, Gorden is mentioned once, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Protection ‘blanket ‘ Robert, Triggers, scared Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: When there is a thunderstorm coming over the village and Robert is late to come home, Aaron’s Anxiety reaches breaking point.Or;“ Don’t leave. “Robert’s face softens. “ I’m just going to get changed okay? Then I’m going to be straight back Yeh? “ Aaron nods his head, looks conflicted but crawls to bed. He wraps the quilt as some protection around himself and waits for Robert to come back.





	Thunderstorms

It was one of the worst thunderstorms Aaron has ever witnessed in his entire life. Okay, maybe he is over exaggerating, but it is terrifically terrifying. The loud bangs making him jump, the rain hammering against the house and the strong winds feeling like the house is going to fly away. Robert isn’t home. He was meant to be home 30 minutes ago, but Aaron still doesn’t see his presence here. 

He’s been ringing him and texting him and now he is beyond worried, his anxiety hitting the roof. He can’t rest, he needs to move around, to check through the windows again, every single last one to see if Robert is back home. But he isn’t. So Aaron sits on the sofa that feels too big, the house feels too big all sudden, and he needs Robert to cuddle up to him. To tell him everything will be okay. 

Liv is at her mums for a few weeks, after successfully finishing college she wanted a break. Robert and Aaron obviously let her go, but the house does feel quiet now, they want Seb to stay but Rebecca and Ross want him in Liverpool. 

Aaron bites against his fingernails. He looks at his phone again and seeming to deflate with more anxiety. 

No new messages. 

Aaron sighs, reads through all his sent messages out again to double check they actually sent. 

Aaron 17:00 - where u? 

Aaron 17:30 - Are you okay? Really bad weather, plz get home safe. 

Aaron 17:45 - are you still alive? 

Aaron 17:55 - Rob I’m really getting worried now. Plz come back home. 

Aaron 17:57 - why aren’t you answering your phone? 

Aaron 18:03 - I really need you Rob, plz come back. 

Aaron hates how he sounds so desperate like a little boy, but he is scared. He feels the shadows becoming larger, feels Gorden coming back to hurt him again. Why isn’t Robert coming back to protect him? 

Aaron breaths out so relieved, the front door opens. He bolts up to cling onto Robert’s wet frame, he nuzzles his nose into Robert’s neck, his hands gripping hold of the wet fabric on Robert’s back. Robert frowns, concerned and confused by this welcoming. 

“ Aaron? You okay? What’s happened? “ 

Aaron shakes his head, feels tears coming down his face.   
“ I was worried you were late. “ he murmured into Robert’s shoulder, hating this vulnerability he’s showing. Robert rubs Aaron’s back, holds him that little tighter than normal. 

“ Was the thunderstorm a trigger? “ Robert asks gently, ever so calmly to not overwhelm Aaron even more. 

Speak about our issues more, we need to communicate more. Your issues are my issues. 

“ Yeh. “ Aaron chokes out. The door powerfully opens, making this deafening bang and Aaron gasps loud runs to the sofa to hide and is hysterically crying. Robert jogs to the door bolts it, before going back to his husband and cradling him. 

“ Shh shh it’s okay. It’s fine, I didn’t close it properly. That’s all. “ Robert whispers into Aaron’s hair, Aaron’s cries turn to soft whimpers. 

“ I - I thought I was back at his - his again. “ Aaron whimpered into Robert’s chest. 

“ Your not, your at home, with me. He can never hurt you Aaron, I promise. “ 

Aaron clutched Robert’s wet shirt even more. “ Please don’t ever be late again, please don’t leave me. “ he whimpered. 

“ I promise. “ Robert gently kissed the top of the brunette curls. “ Do you want to go to bed early? “ 

Aaron nodded against Robert’s chest, before walking up the stairs with Aaron practically clung onto him. Robert switched the bedroom light on first, with Aaron standing right behind him. Robert brought Aaron to the bed and sat down to look at his face, he looked like he reverted back to a child again. 

“ Do you want to undress yourself or are you fine to do it? “ Robert waited for Aaron’s permission. Knowing when Aaron has these triggers ( some are more worse than others ) he can’t have the complete ability to do things by himself. The counsellor told Robert ( and Aaron ) that she doesn’t know the complete reason why but child abuse survivors sometimes do go back to their child self. It usually lasts a few hours. 

Aaron nodded his head slowly. “ You can It it Rob, please just make it quick. I don’t want him to get me again. “ little droplets run from Aaron’s eyes. Robert brushes them away, starts to undress Aaron whilst telling him what he is doing. It takes a few minutes till Aaron is in his pjs, when Robert turns Aaron grips onto his wrist scared again. 

“ Don’t leave. “ 

Robert’s face softens. “ I’m just going to get changed okay? Then I’m going to be straight back Yeh? “ Aaron nods his head, looks conflicted but crawls to bed. He wraps the quilt as some protection around himself and waits for Robert to come back. 

Robert crawls into bed and Aaron clings onto him again, pushing his head into Robert’s chest, one arm wrapped around Robert’s back with the other against his own chest. Aaron slips his right leg into the V of Robert’s legs and doesn’t move, Robert protectively holds him till Aaron’s breathing becomes soft and slow. 

“ I love you. “ he whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Please if I have written anything that does upset people, please just comment but stay respectful. As I did not mean to intentionally cause harm to you.


End file.
